


The Dead Sea

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, God!Nico, M/M, Merman!Percy, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico grows up in the underworld, Percy is raised by Triton, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Hades took Bianca and Nico to the underworld back in the day and while Bianca leaves to become a hero during the Titan War, Nico has long since been trained to become a god. Percy grew up in the underwater palace, raised by Triton. It's only in the aftermath of the Giant War that the Nico and Percy meet.





	The Dead Sea

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Dead Sea || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Dead Sea – The Life of Gods

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, canon divergent, gods, m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Hades/Persephone, Thanatos/Triton

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez

Godly Characters: Triton, Hades, Persephone, Thanatos, Triteia, Pallas, Calliste, Zerberus

Summary: Hades took Bianca and Nico to the underworld back in the day and while Bianca leaves to become a hero during the Titan War, Nico has long since been trained to become a god. Percy grew up in the underwater palace, raised by Triton. It's only in the aftermath of the Giant War that the Nico and Percy meet.

**The Dead Sea**

_The Life of Gods_

In his nearly ninety years of life had Nico _never_ seen a creature like this before. All he could do was stare, having really. The blue fish-tail, flapping in the shallow of the River Styx, the body a soft shade of blue too. The creature's eyes sparkling like emeralds, lips drawn up into a grin, revealing his sparkling white fangs. The tips of his fingers too – claws. This was an apex predator, looking beautiful and tempting to lure in his prey. A real-life merman.

"You gonna stare at me all day, or are we doing business, ambassador of Pluto?"

Nico shook himself out of his stupor. Right. That was right. He was the ambassador of... well, Hades, actually, but both aspects of his father, he supposed. Having been born a demigod in the mortal world in the mid twenties of the last century, he and his older sister Bianca had been taken to the underworld by Hades, to protect them from the wrath of Zeus. They grew up sheltered, yet they did not age in the underworld. Only when the Titan War started off in 2005 did Hades send his children out to retrieve his stolen Helmet of Darkness. Together, Nico and Bianca became heroes – Bianca became the child of the Great Prophecy, became the Savior of Olympus. And the siblings continued fighting in the name of their father, during the Giant War.

It was only afterward that they parted way for the first time in nearly a hundred years. After all the fighting, Bianca decided to join the amazons, together with Thalia Grace. Nico all the while decided to return to the underworld. He had well deserved his godhood and since he had spent decades being trained by Hades to become a Death God, it was time to take the job.

Especially now, after the Giant War, with the destruction the underworld and Tartarus had suffered. Nico helped with the rebuilds and then he _finally_ got his apprenticeship under Thanatos.

"Lord Nico. Not just the ambassador of Pluto", corrected Nico after _far_ too long a beat.

"Mh... a lord...", purred the merman and tilted his head curiously. "Well then, I'm a prince."

"Prince?", echoed Nico surprised and straightened up some. "What is... your name?"

"Prince Perseus of Atlantis, son of King Triton", offered the merman with a grin. "Percy, for short."

Curiously, Nico sat down on a rock at the shore, watching the merman in amazement. "And... And what brings the prince of Atlantis to the underworld...?"

"Dad is totally into Thanatos. And I figured I'd play... fin-man for him, because Thanatos seems pretty cool. Pun intended, because I met him in Alaska when he got all chained up there. Helped him before the humans had a chance to. Hey, I'm not a god, just a regular merman, I get to meddle as much as I want to. He was nice to me", explained Percy. "And I figured since you guys are really busy with the whole fixing up Tartarus after the humans came stomping through it, I'd help out a little and deliver some of the lost souls. The ocean's been filled with them lately since no one came to pick them up. All those escapees from when the Doors of Death stood wide open. I figured if I do Thanatos the favor, he'd... appreciate it."

Nico frowned thoughtfully. That was right. Triton. Thanatos had talked about the two-tailed merman before. A lot, actually. Always with that longing in his voice. He tilted his head and looked at the half-blood before him. A demigod that Nico had never seen before like that.

"I'd be glad to help you out with that", declared Nico with a smirk. "Thanatos is a friend of mine."

"Then to a good partnership, Lord Nico", grinned Percy and reached out his hand.

/break\

Percy was outside the palace, in the garden, playing with his sisters. Well, playing with one of his sisters. Calliste and Percy were playing ball, while Pallas sat under a coral-tree, reading a book. Triteia sat next to Pallas and was braiding her sister's hair, her watchful eyes on Calliste and Percy.

"A—and the winner is, totally unexpectedly, Perseus! Champion of coral-ball!", declared Percy.

He yelped loudly and did a little victory-dance, flipping his tail wildly. Calliste huffed as she caught the ball and swam over to their sisters to sit and pout. She was not the best loser there was.

"You've been sneaking out of the palace a lot lately, Percy", pointed Triteia out gently.

"Yep. You know how dad has this crush on Thanatos, right?", asked Percy.

"I take that as a rhetorical question, because _we_ have been objected to that pining for centuries now", drawled Calliste pointedly as she sprawled out on the reef.

"I figured I'd help him out a little", shrugged Percy. "I mean, he's been so grumpy in the past few years, maybe having a boyfriend would... help with that?"

"And what, pray tell, have you been doing to help with that?", asked Pallas, lowering her book.

"I've been making special soul-deliveries to the underworld to Thanatos, in the name of our father", shrugged Percy with a grin. "He's been... appreciative of it, so far."

"You've been to the underworld? You left Atlantis?", asked Triteia sharply.

"Oh come on", groaned Percy. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm seventeen!"

"That... That's not...", started Calliste with a frown, looking a little lost at their sisters.

"I think you should talk to father about this", offered Pallas with a heavy sigh.

"What? Why? That'd only ruin my perfect plan!", exclaimed Percy with a pout.

"Perseus. This is... bigger than that", argued Triteia, resting a gentle hand on Percy's shoulder. "Please, go and talk to our father about it. Tell him that we think it's time."

"Can you be any more cryptic?", muttered Percy with a frown.

/break\

"Father? Tri thinks we need to talk."

Triton frowned as he looked up from the documents he was overseeing. Since the Titan War, there was a lot that had to be restored and repaired... and with the Giant War, all of that had to be delayed even longer. There were homeless merpeople, orphaned merchildren and the veterans who had fought for them during the wars. To put it lightly; the king of Atlantis was quite busy right now. Sighing, he put his papers down and looked over at his son.

"What is it, Percy?", asked Triton gently, beckoning him over.

Smiling, Percy swam up to his father and sat down on his desk, flapping his tail. "I don't really know. Okay, so I have been helping out. In a different way. I've been taking the lost souls to the underworld and Triteia thinks that I have to talk to you and that 'it's time'."

"It's... oh dear", sighed Triton and covered his face with his hands. "If you are sneaking to the underworld, then perhaps... perhaps..."

"What's wrong, dad?", asked Percy confused and worried. "Is... everything alright? I swear, I haven't done anything reckless. The only ones I had contact with in the underworld are Thanatos and Nico. I've not provoked anyone into fighting or stolen any of the adorable underworld creatures, or pissed off any god yet... I've been on my best behavior."

Triton laughed, a deep belly-laugh. Yes, Percy was truly prone for getting into trouble. He had picked fights with Kymopoleia's boyfriend, with Enyo herself, he had adopted monsters and sea-creatures and quite literally poked the kraken, had explored the deepest, most forbidden parts of the ocean. Percy was a fighter with too much curiosity to be healthy for a boy like him. When he had been four, Triton had found the boy cuddling with a killer whale.

"You didn't do anything wrong, my boy", assured Triton, voice gentle. "But there... is something I need to tell you. You're in an age where you want to explore more than just the ocean and I understand that. But for that, there is something you need to know about yourself."

"About... myself?", asked Percy, sitting up straighter. "What... is it?"

"I told you about your mother...", started Triton reluctantly and paused.

"Sally Jackson. Yes", nodded Percy, frown deepening. "She died when I was born."

"She did", confirmed Triton. "Only... I wasn't the one who had fallen in love with her at the beach in Montauk. It was... my father. Poseidon. And when you were born, when you were born and your mother died, father didn't... he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to give you to Chiron to raise, as they used to do in the past. Because... the Big Three had given an oath on the River Styx not to sire any more children. He feared Zeus would kill you. So he could not raise you as his own either. He gave you to me instead and asked me to raise you as my own."

"Wait. So... grandpa is my _dad_? I'm... I'm a _human_? You're my... brother? And... And _no one_ felt the need to tell me any of this?!", asked Percy, growing angry.

"The Great Prophecy and the oath – it was too risky, if anyone found out who you were... You would have been forced to fight in the front line during both wars. You might have died. Or Zeus would have been faster and killed you before you ever had the chance to prove yourself", tried Triton to explain. "Percy, please. You _are_ my son. I raised and loved you like you are my own."

"And still you lied to me all of my life!", exclaimed Percy. "You lied about who I really am... _what_ I really am! I... I always told you about how much I wanted to explore the human world. And it always felt so... ungrateful. But you just... You could... You _should_ have told me that I'm human. That my longing for the human world comes from that! You should have told me!"

Angrily, Percy stormed out of his Triton's office, leaving the king behind.

/break\

"You did good today, Nico", praised Thanatos, voice dark and filled with pride.

Nico grinned and straightened up some. Nico had easily adjusted to the job

"Thanks, Than", sighed Nico, rolling his shoulders.

Thanatos nodded pleased and smiled before biding Nico a good night. Smiling faintly, Nico opened his door and headed into his room, ready to simply collapse on his bed and sleep for at least a week. Only that there was a figure already laying on his bed.

"Who is this? Who... are you?", asked Nico sharply and grabbed his sword.

When the young man sat up, Nico placed the tip of his sword under the man's chin. The eyes. The eyes looking up at him, Nico would always recognize them. His sword fell to the ground, clattering loudly as Nico stared in surprise at the very human-looking Percy. Legs. No blue skin anymore. Human-looking teeth and nails. He was wearing a black toga that Nico recognized as his own.

"Percy? Why... How... You're _human_?", asked Nico and sat down next to Percy. "What... What happened to you? What are you doing here? Are you okay? Were you cursed? What can I do?"

He gently cupped Percy's face, trying to see if he had been injured in some way. Over the past two months, the two had worked closely together. They had become friends. Nico had come to appreciate Percy's snark and sass, but also his smiles and two had traded stories, of their childhoods. Percy was in awe at Nico's stories of the underworld, while Nico listened in fascination to Percy's tales of Atlantis and the ocean. Nico was absolutely enthralled by... everything about Percy, really. From his character to his looks and strength.

"I... I'm fine, Nico", assured Percy, though his voice was a little shaky.

"You are quite clearly not _fine_ ", pointed Nico out concerned. "What happened?"

"I... I'm human", whispered Percy with a frown, staring at his legs. "And my... And Triton kept it from me all these years. Triteia used her magic to turn me human after I left the palace. I kind of... left her no choice. And then I ran... away. I kind of ran away from home. I mean, Triteia knows I'm here, she teleported me here, because as a human under the sea, I got... little chances of survival."

"You're human... Why would your father lie about that?", asked Nico worried.

He summoned two pizzas and two sodas, because Percy did not look like he had eaten recently either and comfort food was always good. Percy stared blankly and confused at the food.

"What's... that?", asked Percy, sniffing. "It smells... interesting."

"...You never had pizza before", whispered Nico in realization, eyes widening. "Of course. Merpeople do not make human food and you... This is what should be the food of the goods. Pizza. It comes from my home country, Italy. It's the best thing ever created by humans. Try."

Nodding reluctantly, Percy grabbed a slice, sniffing a couple more times before taking a reluctant bite. He hissed and immediately dropped the pizza, covering his mouth with one hand.

"It's _hot_! Food's not supposed to be hot, Nico!", hissed Percy. "My tongue hurts! I have never burned my tongue before. That is not a body-part that should be burn-able!"

Biting his lips, because Percy was absolutely precious, Nico opened one of the soda-cans. "Here. This is cold, that should. I'm sorry... Of course you don't eat warm food either. Just... wait a little so it can cool off, though most human food _is_ hot. Maybe you can explain some more...?"

Drinking half the can of soda in one go, Percy sighed. "This water tastes _amazing_. Why's it sweet?"

"Oh, there is a whole big culinary world I need to introduce to you", whispered Nico softly.

Percy just tilted his head and nodded, accepting that. "Triton has lied to me because he isn't my father. Not... biologically. I'm... the son of Poseidon and a human woman. And when my mother died at my birth, he panicked because the Big Three weren't allowed to have kids. So he gave me to _my brother_ to raise. And... And Triton just... lied to me for all my life..."

"I'm sorry", whispered Nico gently, reaching out to cup Percy's cheek. "But... Why did you come here? And, more specifically, how did you get to my room?"

"I... I didn't know where to go", admitted Percy. "I couldn't stay at the palace, because... I just couldn't. But it's not like I have any other place where I could go... I only know Atlantis... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here and barged in like that... But your... stepmom let me in and showed me your room. She told me to wait here and gave me some clothes from you, told me... humans shouldn't walk around naked... I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry", interrupted Nico and shook his head. "We're friends. Of course you can stay here as long as you want. If that is... what you want."

"I... I don't know what I want yet", sighed Percy and collapsed backward onto Nico's bed. "I just know that I'm... overwhelmed. I know about the Titan War. The Great Prophecy. I was one of its candidates and I never even... I spent the war sheltered at home."

"So you are angry you didn't have to go to war?", asked Nico with a doubtful frown.

"No. Not really. I mean, it's not like I'd wanted to be a child soldier. It's that... prophecy means destiny and they chose to take mine away from me. They didn't give me a _choice_. They took my _legs_ from me, made me a merman, never told me where I actually came from, who I was actually supposed to be. Who knows. Maybe I would have been the child of the prophecy. Or would have at least been able to help. Maybe the war could have ended sooner, if Thalia Grace and you and your sister would have had a child of Poseidon to help them? Children of all of the Big Three uniting to defeat the Titans? How would that _not_ have made the demigodly forces stronger?", offered Percy.

"I can't argue with that", agreed Nico reluctantly. "I have fought the war and... yes. A child of Poseidon might have given us an advantage."

"I could have _met_ and befriended demigods of all kinds", continued Percy, rolling onto his stomach and taking the slice of pizza again. "I always... wanted to. Reading about them, the warrior children of Ares and Athena, the tricksters of Hermes, the musicians of Apollo..."

Tentatively, Percy poked the cheese and deemed the pizza cold enough to give it another try. Nico watched him fondly, though took a slice of his own. Percy seemed to have put a lot of thought into this. It made Nico wonder just how long Percy had been at the palace already before Nico got home.

"But then you would have never made the friends you have", pointed Nico out. "You can't value the potential friends you might have made in another life over the actual friends you have in this. People you definitely would never have met had you grown up a human."

"...True", admitted Percy after a long moment and sighed. "And... And while I wouldn't want to miss them, or my sisters, or dad... I still... all of my life I longed for the human world. I always wanted to know what it was like, to _walk_. To have legs and... and..."

"Be a part of their world?", offered Nico with a laugh.

"Yes. What? Why are you laughing...?", asked Percy with a frown.

"You... also don't know human movies", realized Nico. "There is so much to catch you up on. But there is a movie that is very much about your situation. Uhm, a movie, that is like a... moving picture version of a tale. It's about a daughter of Triton, a mermaid who wants to walk the shore. She meets a dark-haired, handsome human prince and falls in love with him. So she gives her beautiful singing voice up, in a trade with a sea-witch, to get legs."

"That sounds great. Can we watch this some time?", asked Percy and perked up some.

"We could watch it tonight, if you want", offered Nico with a smile. "If you want to stay."

"I do", nodded Percy. "Thank you, for the offer."

"You can stay as long as you want, Percy", assured Nico. "But... you shouldn't punish Triton for too long. He... I'm sure he only did what he did because he thought it was the best for you. And it was. It definitely was, Percy. I have met demigods who went into the system – that is, a horrible system that is supposed to take care of orphaned humans, but them being demigods, they had suffered a lot. And I can attest to Zeus' wrath. He killed my mother, he tried to kill me and my sister when I was barely ten years old, when father took me and Bianca to the underworld to keep us safe. He would have most definitely killed you had Poseidon just given you to Chiron to raise, for Zeus to discover the truth about you. You... You got to grow up mostly unaffected by the war, you got to grow up without Zeus trying to kill you. Yes, he lied to you and I'm not trying to undermine how much that must hurt you, or how badly your longing for the surface world was – believe me, I can relate to that too, because while at first the underworld was great to me, after a decade, it grew stale and all I wanted was to have the sun back, to see other humans. So I understand that. I do, but..."

"I know", muttered Percy with the smallest frown. "I get it. But... But can't I get a couple days to _digest_ that everything I thought I knew for a _fact_ about myself is actually a lie? A couple days away from my family, to just be... whoever the fuck I am supposed to be?"

"Of course", assured Nico, grasping Percy's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I just think... Triton should know where you are. That you're safe, that you're not just aimlessly wandering the Earth and potentially are getting eaten by monsters."

"Yeah, okay, you're right with that", agreed Percy. "I'm angry with him, that doesn't mean I don't love him or want him to suffer... Do you... think you could... let him know?"

"I can. After we finish our pizza, I'll let him know, okay?"

/break\

Thanatos frowned curiously as he accompanied Nico to the River Styx. Nico had come to him and requested for him to summon Triton – sure that Thanatos would be more likely to reach the king. Which was true; Thanatos had been close to Triton for many millennia now. Had been lovers for centuries. Thanatos held the merman very close to his heart.

"Thanatos. While I am always happy to see you, now is not the best of times", sighed Triton.

"My love, what troubles you?", asked Thanatos concerned, cupping Triton's cheek.

"What troubles him is the reason why I asked you to summon him", interrupted Nico.

Triton frowned as he turned toward the young god. "Who's that pipsqueak?"

"Nico di Angelo. My apprentice. The Ghost King and prince of the underworld", offered Thanatos.

Nico huffed at the fact that he had by now gathered as many titles as Daenerys. "You're worried about your son. I called you to let you know that Percy is perfectly safe."

"He is?", asked Triton and straightened up. "Where is he?"

"In the palace", sighed Nico. "He came to me and he told me what happened. He... He says he needs time. He needs time to digest what you told him and he wants to find out who he is. How this new knowledge changes him. And he wants you to respect that he needs this distance and time right now, but he also... He also wants you to know that he _does_ love you and know you love him. He doesn't want to worry you, so he asked me to tell you this."

Triton relaxed in Thanatos' arms and released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "I... I didn't want to lie to him. But I know it was the only way to keep him safe."

"He knows that", assured Nico, voice softening. "But you need to understand that you still took a huge choice from him and that his very identity is being shook right now, that he needs to find himself now. He's mainly confused right now."

Heaving a sigh, Triton nodded. "I... understand. Tell him that... the palace is still his home and that he is still my son. That he is welcomed back home whenever he feels ready.

"I will", promised Nico.

"Will you be alright, my love? Or do you want me to come with you?", asked Thanatos concerned.

"If you don't mind", nodded Triton, looking hopefully at his winged lover.

Thanatos smiled and leaned in to kiss Triton gently. Nico raised both eyebrows at that.

"Well then, I'll go back home, so... have fun", drawled Nico nearly teasingly.

/break\

Percy perked up when Nico returned to the room. Percy had wandered it and checked every corner of it – and the amazing water-cave next to it – while Nico had been gone. The Death God groaned.

"Toes are fun, you know? All those tiny, impractical things. I keep hitting them against furniture..."

"And that's... fun?", asked Nico doubtfully, turning to look at Percy wiggling his toes.

"Well, no. The hitting them on stuff isn't fun, but the wiggling and the everything else", shrugged Percy with a frown. "My legs hurt though. Still new and all that. So... did you... tell..."

"I told him you needed some time and that you'll be here and that you'll be safe", replied Nico gently. "He says that he understands that, but he needs you to know that he loves you and that the palace is still your home and that you are free to return whenever you want."

"Okay", nodded Percy, biting his lower lip. "So... What do we do now, Nico?"

"Whatever you want", offered Nico. "I believe I promised you we would watch _The Little Mermaid_. And from there on out, you and I can do... whatever you want to do. We can try all the food you want. I can give you a tour of the underworld. And the upper world too. If that's what you want, I can show you New York, or San Francisco. New Rome. Camp Half-Blood. Whatever you want."

"...Wow", whispered Percy. "There's... a whole world I know nothing about."

"And I'm willing to be your guide to this... whole, new world", grinned Nico.

"Can we have more pizza when we watch the movie?", asked Percy. "I like the yellow stuff."

"Cheese?", laughed Nico. "You know what. How about we try something different that also features cheese? Because my personal favorite food are cheeseburgers. You're gonna love them."

"Okay", nodded Percy. "As long as there is more... cheese."

/break\

Cheese was amazing. On pizza, on burgers, on fries, even just pure melted cheese where you dipped bread in. Or the unmelted form. As tiny little cubes. There were _so many_ different cheeses. But the stuff on the burgers – bacon – was also delicious. And, essentially, for the first week, Percy just ate his way through everything Nico offered and suggested to him. Sometimes, the others suggested things too. Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Frank. The seven of the second Great Prophecy. Nico and his six friends. But also Nico's sister Bianca and her friend Thalia – Jason's sister.

Each insisted on introducing Percy to their favorite foods and thought there were certain things Percy _had_ to learn or see. They made movie-nights and toured cities. It was exhilarating.

After the first week, Percy sent his father an Iris Message, to tell him that he was well, that he was actually having fun and that he would need more time. He was enjoying this so much and he needed more. Triton showed compassion for that and allowed it, making Percy promise to call again.

"Oh gods, I love this. This is the best food on the planet", groaned Percy and laid down.

"Dude. It's literally raw fish", pointed Leo out and wiggled his nose.

Percy had befriended Leo in particular. Though Leo's fire _did_ scare Percy at times. Fire was just wildly suspicious to the merman. Sticking his tongue out at the son of Hephaestus, Percy stuffed his face with three more pieces of the sushi. _This_ was the food of the gods.

"He's still at his core a merman, Leo", stated Annabeth. "He spent all his life as a merman. It figures that this would speak more to his pallet than all the overwhelmingly foreign to him. After all of that, the return to something... similar to his native food but still different would be pleasant."

"Ve—ery pleasant", confirmed Percy. "Like, I know what raw fish tastes like. I caught and tore into it countless times. But you humans still prepare it... somehow. And my taste-buds are different. My... whole biology is different. I can digest foods I couldn't before but can't digest other that I am used to. And that which I loved to eat as a kid tastes _totally_ different to me as a human. Your limit to take in the flavor of the fish actually still makes it taste great, but different."

"This is absolutely fascinating", sighed Annabeth. "The difference between human and merpeople."

Percy huffed and stole another piece of sushi from her plate. Annabeth was Nico's best friend. She had been his guide to Camp Half-Blood back when the di Angelos had first arrived years ago. And Percy was glad that he got to befriend the people close to Nico. The seven of the prophecy.

"You know, summer is nearly over", pointed Leo out, arms crossed behind his head.

It had been two months now that Percy had been human. After Nico introduced Percy to the others and they seemed to take to him, they had suggested for Percy to spend the summer at Camp Half-Blood. Percy had, though for now staying in Hermes Cabin as just a curious merman who wished to see the human world. The son of Triton. Hermes children were indeed a lot of fun and Percy came to cherish Travis and Connor in particular. Playing capture the flag and picking strawberries, canoeing and learning how to swim with legs. He had so much fun exploring all the possibilities.

"What are you going to do after the summer ends?", asked Annabeth curiously.

"Go back to the underworld to Nico", shrugged Percy thoughtfully. "There's still mysteries there that I want to discover. And Nico promised to shadow-travel with me, show me... more. More of this world. He figured it'd be good to start small, here and New York. And once I got a bit more used to human society, to then travel and see the world."

"Nico changed a lot since he became a god", mused Annabeth softly. "Well no, that's not fair. He changed during the Giant War. Making friends, beyond just me. Taking more and more responsibility. I think Bianca leaving had a lot to do with that."

"Nico is amazing", stated Percy with a smile, staring up at the sky and enjoying the warmth.

"Percy has a cru—ush, Percy has a crush", chanted Leo teasingly.

"Maybe a bit", admitted Percy with a shrug. "He's fun and kind and awesome. He's selfless and helped me out so much in the past months."

"And have you considered telling him?", asked Annabeth curiously.

"I don't know. I don't want it to make things awkward, I guess", shrugged Percy. "He's a god. I'm a merman. We're friends. I'm currently living at his place..."

"Merpeople are immortal, right?", asked Annabeth next, frowning. "I mean, when you return to the underwater world, you're essentially immortal again, aren't you?"

"That's how that works", confirmed Percy. "I'm a merman so I'm immortal."

"So a god seems to be a pretty good pick far as boyfriends go, huh?", mused Leo.

"Guess so. Maybe", hummed Percy thoughtfully, tilting his head. "I don't know."

/break\

"Dad. What are you doing here?", asked Percy surprised.

He had just returned from camp with Nico. Only that the dining hall was already filled with chatter. Hades and Persephone were not the only ones present to welcome them back. Thanatos sat with them and next to Thanatos was Triton. His skin not green anymore, his tails turned into legs.

"I miss my son. And if you do not plan on coming back to the palace any time soon, I at least wish to see you", declared Triton and got up. "If you... don't mind."

The next moment, Percy collided with Triton's chest, hugging him. "I miss you, dad. And my sisters. And my friends. But... this world is amazing! I want to see more. To learn more. I still have eternity waiting for me under the sea."

"It's okay, my boy", chuckled Triton and kissed the top of Percy's head. "Explore all you want."

Grinning, Percy turned toward Thanatos. "Hello, stepfather!"

"Do not call me that, Perseus", scolded Thanatos embarrassed.

The grin on Percy's lips just grew, making Hades huff and Persephone chuckle. Persephone had grown quite fond of Percy and the two had actually become something like friends.

"You had fun on the surface world, Perseus?", asked Hades with an amused look.

"Yes! So many good foods and fun games to play. And the architecture is amazing. Annabeth loves showing me all of it", grinned Percy. "She loves talking about architecture and considering how different it is from... from Atlantian architecture. It's amazing."

"Your enthusiasm is highly contagious", noted Hades and lifted his wine glass. "Persephone has been pestering me about taking a vacation too."

"It's been a long time since we went on a vacation last", pointed Persephone out. "And since it's the end of summer, it's time to leave. So why not have my handsome and amazing husband come with me? We could visit, oh, so many places we haven't seen in centuries."

She smiled brightly and took her husband's hand, making Hades look at her in a dreamy way. "I suppose Nico can... be in charge for a while, with Thanatos' help."

"That's what you have an heir for", offered Triton in agreement. "I have Triteia in charge of Atlantis while I am gone too. I'm sure your son will make for an excellent substitute king."

"Thank you, King Triton", acknowledged Nico with a proudly puffed out chest.

Percy giggled at that, amusement dancing in his eyes. He had to admit that when Nico had first told him that his father and Thanatos were apparently already in a relationship, Percy had been disappointed. For one, because it was _another_ thing his father had lied about, and for another because all his work had been for nothing. But then again, had he not tried so adamantly to set Triton and Thanatos up, he would have never met Nico and, consequently, the others. He smiled as he watched Triton and Thanatos secretly holding hands beneath the table.

"So you'll stay here then, Percy?", asked Thanatos curiously.

"I mean, I can't leave Nico and you all to yourselves leading the underworld. You can totally use some backup", grinned Percy teasingly.

"Ah yes", chuckled Hades. "I'm sure my trusted second-in-command and my son and heir are going to require the help of the little merman. Will Flounder and Sebastian join you too?"

"That depends, where's Panic and Pain?", countered Percy mischievously.

At that, Hades laughed loudly. "You know, I do like that boy of yours, Triton."

"So do I", whispered Triton fondly, looking proudly at Percy.

/break\

"When I leave again, to live in Atlantis... will we still see each other?", asked Percy softly.

"Of course", grunted Nico with a frown. "We're friends. And we saw each other plenty even before you decided to go human. The River Styx connects with Atlantis."

Percy smiled and relaxed a little. The two of them were outside the palace, in Persephone's garden, both laying cuddled up to a sleeping Zerberus. The three-headed dog contently enjoyed his petting from the two of them. Percy looked content, all snuggled into the dog.

"That's good", hummed Percy with a pleased smile. "Because I wouldn't want to miss you."

"You know... I am a god. I could... trade my legs for a tail. I could... live with you, for a while? I showed you all about my world, maybe... you could show me all about your world?", asked Nico.

Percy turned around to face Nico, smile brightening. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. When your parents return from their vacation, maybe... we could... go. Together."

"I'd... I'd also like that", nodded Nico, gently cupping Percy's cheek. "And... maybe... maybe we could... go on a date? If you'd like that too."

"I... I think I'd like that a lot", whispered Percy wide-eyed, cheeks darkening.

/break\

"Okay, so. We're definitely gonna do Paris and London and, uh, is Canada a city or a country?"

Nico smiled and stared at Percy with heart-eyes. Percy's enthusiasm at the human world was so incredibly overwhelming and endearing. Nico loved it, loved everything about Percy. And as far as first dates went, eating lunch in Tokyo, walking the Chinese Wall and visiting the Taj Mahal just as the sun set seemed to be a pretty good one. It definitely impressed Percy enough.

"Canada is a country", chuckled Nico and laid an arm around Percy's back.

"Okay. Then that too, the most interesting place there"m nodded Percy. "And I want to catch a kangaroo! They have _pockets_! Build-in pockets, Nico! I want one!"

"...Kangaroos are not exactly made to survive underwater, Percy", pointed Nico out carefully.

Percy pouted at that and leaned heavily against his boyfriend, enjoying the sunset. "You know, you're a god. The least you could do for the boy you lo—ove is to create a new animal for him."

"What? A Kangaroo with a fish-tail?", snorted Nico amused and kissed Percy's temple.

"It really is the _least_ you can do", huffed Percy and stuck his tongue out at Nico.

"Greedy little merman", teased Nico, nudging Percy. "You just want a god to spoil you."

"Well, you also got a great butt and your cheekbones are fine too", mused Percy.

Nico started laughing at that. "At least it's my great personality you value."

"Ye—es. Personality", drawled Percy and sneaked a hand into Nico's back-pocket, squeezing.

/break\

Triteia, Pallas and Calliste seemed to adore Nico, but that might also be because he was their brother's boyfriend and Percy loved him. Apparently, the underwater world spoke to Nico even more so than the surface world did to Percy. Nico, who had gone back to the underworld after the war, because the human world had not felt like home, had finally found his place. His place was with Percy, at his side. They explored the seven seas together and Nico even found his calling.

A death god dedicated to the ocean. To the merpeople but also the sailors and other humans who died at sea. That was what Nico wanted to do, because trailing after Hades and Thanatos like a lost puppy had lost its charm a while ago. He would always stand in their shadows if he stayed in the underworld. Here? Under the sea? He was _the_ Death God. He had found his purpose.

"And all thanks to my little merman", murmured Nico softly.

He gently tucked Percy's hair behind his ear so he could properly kiss a blue cheek. Percy smiled and craned his neck enough to properly kiss Nico. Their tails intertwined, Percy's soft blue laying against Nico's pitch-black killer whale tale. Strong arms wrapped around Percy's waist to hold.

"Mh? What were you saying, love?", asked Percy curiously.

"Nothing. I was just thinking aloud", chuckled Nico sheepishly.

"You were thinking sappy things about me aloud?", teased Percy, grin widening.

"You're awful, why do I love you?", asked Nico dryly.

"Dunno. Must be my magic siren powers that lured you into your demise", mused Percy.

"Mh. Yeah. Aside from the part where I fell in love with you when you were human", countered Nico with a smirk, running his fingers over Percy's sides, tracing his ribs.

"Oh. Good point, yes, very good point. Then I guess I'm just irresistible", grinned Percy.

"You most definitely are", confirmed Nico and kissed Percy slowly.

That was, of course, the moment where their pet kangaroosterfish. A kangaroo with the lower half of a roosterfish. Nico's creation, dedicated to Percy for their one-year-anniversary. Percy called him Rooroo. And he thought he set the bar pretty high with that one, but their two-year-anniversary was definitely topped by Percy, who had gotten Nico a very unique and beautiful ring and asked for his hand in marriage. And on their third anniversary did they get married. A grand and beautiful wedding in New Rome, on neutral ground. With all of their friends and family.

And by now, they were living in their very own palace in the ocean, ruling over the dead of the sea. It had a direct connection to the underworld, was essentially their own... branch of Hades.

"This monster hates me", grumbled Nico dryly, pushing Rooroo out of the way.

Rooroo whined and nuzzled Nico's cheek until the Death God laughed softly. Percy smiled as he watched them, ruffling Rooroo's fur and snuggling up to his husband. They were outside their palace, in their coral garden. Now this, _this_ was the life.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing the slight-alterations-but-still-canon AUs the most. And this one was a lot of fun to write! Also, someone please draw Percy cuddling a kangaroosterfish? xDDD
> 
> Ah, and yes, this too was one of the Fake Fic Titles from tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) ;3) and obviously I had to pitch Nicercy for something that included "dead" and "sea" in the title! ^o^v


End file.
